


machine, weapon

by unquietteal



Series: beneath the skin [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietteal/pseuds/unquietteal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he lights a spark in you</p>
            </blockquote>





	machine, weapon

You look at him, and see all the ways in which a soul can overlap. They pass in front of your eyes: all his versions, all the differences and similarities that make him. And you don’t remember him, but you know him – you're sure of this. You knew him in another life; in a life that has long since slipped from your grasp. But you feel it shifting, now – you feel something waking up inside of you. The image of him stood there and staring, as if he’d seen a ghost: it’s ingrained into your mind. You know you’ll lose that, too, just like you have everything else, but for now it’s enough. And they come to you in flashes – fragments – edges of burnt paper: eyes so blue they rival the sky, warm hands and a worried frown peering over you, how red blood looks against his pale cheeks. And you find pieces of yourself in them, too; hidden like they might disappear if unearthed – an askew uniform; alcohol on your breath; a smirk beneath smoky lights; fragile bones under your hands. They make a puzzle but you can’t understand it. What you do understand is the one truth you’ve been reduced to: they’ll come for you like they have a hundred times before and they’ll snatch him from you. His quivering breath and broken gaze – they pierce into you, shattering years of frozen silence. You’ve never asked questions before and you’ve never wondered, but he lights a spark in you. He lights a spark, and you – machine, weapon – set the world alight.


End file.
